


Chaos

by SydAce



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joker - Freeform, old story, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce





	Chaos

Chaos. It's a term that Gotham City is all too familiar with. Just when the city thought that nothing could be worse than the League of Shadows attacking the city with its fear toxin – courteously of Jonathan Crane - a new person appeared; a clown to be more exact. This man went by the name of The Joker. He had no other aliases and no identification. No one knew who he was. The only thing they knew was that he was the master of all things chaos.

The Joker began with a few homicides here and there with an occasional mob bank robbery. At every location he would wear his iconic makeup, his purple suit – it wasn't cheap, you ought to know – and his vast collection of weaponry. Police were after him, that's for sure. He was bold enough to commit crimes in the daylight, which was not part of the plan; criminal commit crimes in the dark. Though, The Joker wasn't their main target – a mistake they would grow to regret. They're main target was the mob that controlled Gotham City.

Now this is where she comes in. She was part of the Greco mob family. The Greco family is known for being one of the most influential Mafia families in Sicily. Now, it's one of the most dangerous in Gotham City, because of her.

Among the streets of Gotham she's known as the hit man called "Black Shadow." Rumors say that she bends that shadows to her will, she can become invisible, or she's a demon. None of them are true, though. She's only human – an agile one at that. She's one that always gets the job done and she does it thoroughly. Her knowledge on knives, guns, bombs and poisons make her dangerous to those who cross her family. Which is what brings us to now.

"Emily," an elderly man stated to a girl standing silently against the wall, "I want you to come with me to the meeting."

Emily raised an eyebrow, she never went out on a job during the day, but she would follow his wishes, "Y-yes, Grandfather."

"Gather your things and meet me in the car," the grandfather took a cane – not for support, but for a weapon – and walked out of the front door of the grand mansion they lived in.

Emily quickly hurried up to her room and pulled her hoodie on. She didn't want to wear her usual hit man attire, as that could bring up suspicions to the average Gotham citizen. Once her hoodie was on she placed various knives, guns, poisons and even a small grenade in her pockets. As everything was orderly, she ran down the stairs and got into the car her grandfather was waiting in.

"Our money has been stolen," her grandfather informed her as the driver set off. Emily glanced at the man's knuckles that were turning a white as he griped his cane. "The cops are also tracking our money; Maroni said he wanted to talk about what was going on. Just hope that Italian knows that he's doing."

Emily nodded as she took in the information. Her grandfather never did like when his money was in jeopardy. That's what most of her hit man jobs were involving; money. Her mind started to wonder off as her grandfather kept on talking about nothing in particular. Only when her grandfather snapped her name did she realize where they were – the mob meeting.

Emily stepped out of the car and followed closely to her grandfather into the ware house. A metal detector was set up near one of the doors. Being a member part of the mob nearly everyone had to stop while the guards took out the weapons. For Emily, however, she was pulled over for much longer than the other mobsters. The guards glanced at her as if she were insane – perhaps, but that's not the point – as they took out all of her weapons. Emily glanced over to her grandfather who was smirking approvingly.

A few moments later Emily followed her grandfather. He sat in the chair while she stood behind him. Once another mobster walked in the meeting began with two men carrying in a television.

"The Hell is this?"

A Chinese man popped up onto the screen, "As you're all aware one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount; sixty-eight million."

One of the mobsters, who's known as Chechen, was leaning on the table while he raised a hand and spoke, "Who's stupid enough to steal from us?"

"Stupid wack job, who wears a stupid purple suit and makeup," Maroni shook his head, "He not the problem, he's nobody." He turned to face the television, "The problem is our money being tracked by the cops."

"Thanks to Mister Maroni's well played sources," the Chinese man spoke once more, "We know that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills, and are planning to cease your funds today." Emily glanced at her grandfather as he tensed up and a growl sounded from his throat. The Chinese man spoke in a bored tone as he gave out details, "And sense the enthusiastic new D.A. has put all of my competitors out of business, I'm your only option."

"So what are you proposing?" Emily glanced at a different mob boss.

"Moving all deposits to one secure location," the Chinese man paused for a brief second, "Not a bank."

"Where then?"

"No one can know, but me," Emily's pulse quickened as she could see her grandfather grow more enraged. "If the police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake."

It was now Chechen's turn to speak with partially broken English, "What stopping Dent from getting to you?"

"I go to Hong Kong. Far from Dent's jurisdiction; and the Chinese will not extradite one of their own."

"How soon can you move the money?" Emily's grandfather questioned, now on board with the plan.

"I already have," Lou spoke in a matter of fact tone. "For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured that your money is safe."

A guard yelped as a sarcastic laugh sounded. The mob members turned quickly to see what the ruckus was about. For a brief second they thought it was Batman, but he only worked during the night. Despite all of their brief moments of anxiety, Emily gazed over calmly, not at all fazed by what was happening.

A man in a "cheap" suit and makeup entered the room as he walked to where he was opposite of the television. He glanced at the members and his eyes resided on Emily for a second. A woman in the mob? That was certainly new.

"And I thought my jokes were bad," he spoke in a slightly cartoonish voice.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off!" This mob boss obviously recognized the Joker as the one who stole their money.

"How about a magic trick?" The Joker questioned as one of the thugs got up to take him out.

"Emily," her grandfather motioned his head towards the Joker.

Emily reached into her pockets for a weapon, but realized she didn't have any on her, "I'm armless, Grandfather." She whispered.

"I don't care," He hissed through clenched teeth.

Seeing as one of the thugs was getting up she hesitated and watched The Joker as he slammed a pencil into a table. He moved his hands around it mystically.

"I'm going to make this pencil disappear," He grabbed the thug and slammed his head onto the pencil.

Emily jumped slightly seeing the pencil go through the man's brain as he fell onto the ground. Her heart thumped. That could have been her if she didn't hesitate. She closed her eyes and took a quick breath to calm herself. She zoned out for just a moment as The Joker said something about it being gone. Opening her eyes, she saw The Joker was no sitting in a chair.

Glancing over at Falcone The Joker smirked slightly, "Oh and by the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap. You ought to know, you bought it."

Emily's grandfather and another mob boss stood up enraged, but were ushered to sit back down by Chechen, "Sit. I want to hear propostion."

The Joker glanced back and forth and nodded as if he wanted to two famed bosses to respect his wishes. Emily had to do her best to try and hide a giggle that was just begging to escape her pale lips before he started to speak.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year," The Joker began getting serious. "These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you." He paused a second before licking his lips and tilting his head, "I mean what happened? Yo-You're balls drop off? Hmm?" He pointed to Emily, "'sides you of course." The Joker gave a small smirk and continued, "Y-you see a guy," he pointed to himself. "Like me."

"Freak." Emily glanced at the guy who just had a thug taken out by this clown as everyone laughed.

"Damn right," someone muttered.

"Hey…A guy like me," The Joker tried to remember where his train of thought was going, but just threw it out. "Look, listen. I know why you chose to have your little." The Joker cleared his throat, "Group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night," he paused and glanced at everyone in the room as his voice got lower, "The Batman. See the Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent, he's just the beginning! And, and as for uh…The television's so called plan? Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him and make him squeal! I know the squealers when I see them and…" He nodded towards the television indicating he was one of them. In response Lou turned off whatever he was using to communicate.

"What do you propose?" Chechen questioned.

The Joker ran a hand through his hair with a light hearted smile, "It's simple, we uh…Kill the Batman."

People laughed thinking it was a joke. Falcone on the other hand took it more seriously as he looked at The Joker, "If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?"

The Joker nodded as if it were a good question, "If you're good at something, never do it for free."

"How much you want?"

"Uh…" The Joker looked up at the ceiling and licked his lips while thinking, "Half."

Emily held her breath as she thought her grandfather was going to stand up enraged, but released it as another mob member told The Joker he was crazy.

In response, The Joker sent out a death glare, "I'm not." A member nodded. "No, I'm not!" He shook his rage away and continued, "If we don't deal with this now, soon…" He shrugged his shoulder and gave a you're stupid look as he pointed at a mob boss, "Little uh…Gambol, here, won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma!"

Gambol stood up and slammed the table, "Enough from the clown!"

The Joker stood up quickly and opened his suit's jacket, "Ahtatata! Let's not blow this out of proportion!" His thumb held onto a grenade chain.

"Shit!" Someone exclaimed as the mob members moved away from him. Emily didn't move, she watched The Joker intrigued by his actions .Joker, seeing this, glanced in her direction and then back at Gambol.

"You think you can just steal from us and walk away?" Gambol looked at him, but made no action to walk forward.

The Joker looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah."

"I'm putting the word out! Five hundred grand out for this clown dead! A million alive, so I can teach him some manors first."

The Joker pointed at him and then reached into a pocket, taking out a Joker card and placed it on the table, "Alright, so listen. Why don't you give me a call when you want to start to take things a little more seriously. Here's my card." He slowly began to back away from the exit, "Hmm Mmm."

The mob bosses stood there helplessly. If they approached him he would all blow them sky high. The Joker kicked the door with his leg and slowly walked through the door. Once it was closed he sped off to exit the ware house, just in case a mob member decided to blow a bullet through his head.

"Emily," She glanced at her grandfather. "I want you to go after that clown!"

"But grandfather I-!"

"Just do it!" He snapped and slammed the wooden surface of the table. "I want him alive, too, to turn into Gambol!"

"Y-yes, grandfather," she whispered and looked down. Her eyes rested on The Joker card. Without hesitation she took it and slipped it into her pocket.

A voice sounded as a throat cleared, "Mmm, hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for The Joker," Emily muttered in a weak voice. She mentally kicked herself. The one who answered was obviously him, it was the right voice

"And I'm looking for whoever is calling."

"O-oh," Emily hesitated, "I-I'm Emily from the Greco family…I was at the m-meeting t-today…I was the only girl there…"

"Are you sure?" The Joker questioned. "You don't sound like I should be in the mob."

Emily blushed for a second – slightly embarrassed that he would say that, "Y-yes…You left the card at the m-meeting and did th-that magic trick with the pencil."

"Ah! So you were her! Did you like the magic trick?"

"Y-yes," Emily wasn't really sure what to say, "I'm just glad I'm not the one who had a pencil gouged into my brain."

The Joker laughed for a moment before speaking once more, "If you want to meet me, meet me at this warehouse near the docks…" He gave her the information and hung up before Emily could respond.

"Yo, Gambol," a person in a bar spoke as he entered the room. "Somebody here for you. They say they've just killed The Joker."

"They brought the body," another one spoke.

Gambol stood up from the pool table as two men carried in a body. A few teenagers followed closely behind. Another one behind them was Emily. The two men dropped the body onto the pool table and moved to the side of the room. Gambol inspected the wrapped body and removed the plastic covering. The Joker resided in there, dead. He glanced up at the teenagers with an approving look.

"So, Dead? That's five hundred."

From behind Gambol, the so called dead body moved and grabbed him from behind and stuck a knife right in his mouth as he turned around, "How about alive?"

Emily smirked as she took out a gun and held it to one of the henchman's head. Her eyes looked at The Joker as he examined the room, making sure no one would be a problem. He then looked back to Gambol who was paralyzed with fear.

He leaned forward and spoke into his ear, "You want to know how I got these scars?" He nodded his head and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes then wandered about the ceiling, "My father was a drinker…And a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit! So…Me watching…he takes the knife to her, laughing while does it. He turns to me and he says, "Why so serious?"" Emily was taken aback by the sudden deepness and gruffness to his voice. "He comes at me with the knife, "Why so serious?" Sticks the blade in my mouth, "Let's put a smile on that face!" And…" The Joker looked at Emily to see how she would react. "Why so serious?"

The blade ran all the way through Gambol's mouth and he fell down to the ground unconscious. He would die in a matter of seconds. Emily remained calm throughout it all, a score in The Joker's book.

The Joker took off some of his plastic wrapping, "Now! Our operation is small," he picked up one of the sticks used in pool as he used his hands to illustrate what he was saying, "But, there's a lot of potential for aggressive expansion! So which one of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows, that didn't include her. What was he planning? The Joker ignored this as he spoke in a more serious tone, "Oh, there's only one spot open right now, so we're going to have tryouts!" He snapped the stick and dropped it onto the ground before grabbing Emily's arm and walking away. "Make it fast."

"Why am I not trying out?" Emily questioned the Joker with slight stutter in her voice

"Oh," The Joker raised an eyebrow, "Because you've already proven yourself uh…Worthy. Excellent plan, by the way…" The Joker reached into a van that was waiting for him there and took out a duffle bag, "Now here is your money as promised…I'll keep in touch."

The Joker calmly climbed into the van that was waiting for him. Emily watched as he drove away. She checked the money that was now in her hands. It was in fact a million, the amount her grandfather wanted. She smiled to herself and waved to a taxi to take her home.

Her grandfather was standing at the entrance expectantly as Emily made her way back into her mansion. She glanced up at him nervously; he would find out that Gambol was killed by The Joker. She'd have to make it seem like it was a good thing; somehow.

"The money?"

"R-right here," Emily handed the duffle bag to him. "L-listen, grandfather…Um…" She fidgeted nervously. "Th-the Joker and I made a plan b-before he want to Gambol. I-I know that the Gam-Gambol family and our family cla-clash a lot and he's your competitor, s-so The Joker k-killed him in exchange of th-the amount of money that Gambol was offering."

Her grandfather looked down at her and nodded, "Good. You can go."

Emily released a breath of relief and made her way to her room.

Emily's eyes rested on the television's screen. Breaking news erupted of mob bosses being in the court. A cameraman scanned the room. A frown grew on Emily's face as she saw her grandfather standing in the room of protesting mobsters and lawyers in the Rico case.

Emily walked over to a safe in the mansion and drew out money that was meant to be used in case something like this would happen. She'd have to bail her grandfather out – just like what would happen with the other mob bosses.

Now things were getting messy and all chaotic. The Joker was making drastic measure to get the attention of everyone, not just the mob. He kidnapped a copycat Batman and killed him. Now he was planning on killing three public servants. The commissioner, judge and D.A. would all be tonight…If everything went according to plan. Until now, Emily had no further contact with him.

Emily answered her cell phone. The number was blocked, so she had no idea who it was, "Hello?"

"Hello, uh, Emily," it was The Joker. "I have a job for you to do...You know your poisons, right?"

Two police man ran up to a door and knocked on it urgently. A woman answered it with a surprised look on her face as they held up their badges.

"Gordon! What are you up to?" the Commissioner questioned as Gordon circled the office.

"We're secure. I want a floor by floor search of the entire building!" He commanded his fellow officers. "Sorry, sir, we believe The Joker's made a threat against your life."

"These are dangerous people, Judge," the police man tried to explain as she opened her car door.

She looked at them with an irritated look, "Yeah, but you're not giving me an awful lot of information!"

"Even we don't where you're going," he handed her an envelope.

"Take the envelope, get in, open it, it'll tell you where you're going," the other officer explained to her.

An officer, at another location, walked up to a building. He looked around nervously and entered it. Soon after a group of mostly men ran after him and forced him into an elevator. They all pointed their guns at him.

"Hold your badge up, Officer," The Joker smirked at him. "We want them all to know that you're here for Harvey Dent!"

The Commissioner tried to figure out what was going on, but then sighed and shook his head as he walked over to his desk while speaking, "Gordon, you're unlikely to discover this for yourself, so…Take my word. As police commissioner there's a lot of threats. I found the uh…appropriate response to these situations a long time ago." He took out a glass and a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. "You'll have to explain to my wife…Why I'm late to dinner, Lieutenant."

The Judge got into her card and looked at the envelope. She then opened it

"I hope you're ready for some fun, Emily," The Joker looked at her with a smirk.

"Sir, the Joker card had traces of your DNA on it," Gordon took a piece of paper form another officer that had a report and read it over.

Emily nodded shyly as she watched the officer go into a state of shock. He nearly collapsed had the Joker not be holding him up right.

The Commissioner stood up alarmed, "How'd they get my DNA?"

"Somebody with access to your office or your house. You must have left a tissue or a glass." The Commissioner raised his glass and took a sip. Gordon glanced over at him to see what the motion was in the corner of his eyes.

"Is everything in place, Emily?" He put a large emphasis on the 'e' sound of her name.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

Gordon's eyes widened in panic, "Wait! Wait!"

The judge read the piece of paper. Up. That was the only word on it. She glanced up to the roof of her car.

The police who were now driving away nearly wrecked when an explosion sounded behind them. The judge's car left the ground and Joker cards were flying throughout the air.

Gordon ran over to the Commissioner as he doubled over, choking on whatever poison was in his alcohol. "Shit!" He caught the Commissioner as he fell to the floor. "Get a medic!"

The door to the elevator opened and The Joker shoved the officer in shock, a wide grin on his face, "We made it!" He fired his gun getting everyone's attention. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A food pan fell onto the floor loudly. "We are tonight's entertainment!"

Emily walked throughout the room, her gun pointing at people. She'd rather she be in and out as soon as possible, but from watching the Joker taking some food and pouring the champagne and drinking the glass empty it didn't look like that would be happening.

"I only have one question!" The Joker questioned with food in his mouth, "Where is Harvey Dent?" No one answered and he went up to random people as he pointed his gun at them. After a few seconds he lightly slapped some people on the face, "Do you know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" He stopped at a bald man and grabbed his face, "Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk about something, just something little, huh?" He paused as he studied the man. "No…"

Emily did her best to not laugh at The Joker, she was on a job and she had to stay serious. Her eyes examined some of the people looking at her as she trailed The Joker, making sure no one wanted to play the hero and jump him.

Eventually, The Joker got to the end of a line that had formed and stopped in front of an old man, "You know? I'll settle for his loved ones!"

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" The man spat.

The Joker looked at him as if he were trying to decide whether or not he knew this old man. "You know…you remind me of my father," His eyes grew narrow and he quickly brought a knife to the man's face in fury, "I hated my father!"

"Okay stop!" A voice sounded from behind them. Emily turned and pointed her gun at the female.

The Joker turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Well hello…You must be Harvey's squeeze." He walked over to the girl and messed with his knife. He circled her like a shark. She shuttered and tried to get away from him. "Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?" He nodded his head and grabbed her by the face, "Come here. Hey! Look at me…So I had a wife, who was beautiful. Like you." He glanced over at Emily and back at the girl who decided to speak out. "Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. Hey!" He whispered as the girl tried to look away, but he continued. "One day they carve her face. Now we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. Hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this…To myself." He moved his tongue around his cheeks. "And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling!" He let her face go and lifted his hands in the air.

In the free moment, the girl kneed him in the gut. The Joker fell back and doubled over while laughing. Emily took a step forward and readied her gun. The Joker raised a hand telling her and the other henchmen to do nothing.

"You have a little fight in you," He smirked. "I like that."

"Then you're going to love me!" The Batman appeared out of nowhere and punched The Joker, sending him flying backwards.

Henchmen ran over to the caped crusader and attacked him with all of their might. Emily aimed her gun at The Batman, but the henchmen kept on getting in the way. She growled in frustration as she tried to get a clear target. The Joker on the other hand was watching the combat. He grabbed another masked goon and threw him at Batman. The Batman fell to the ground after being punched in the face. The Joker readied a blade that was attached to his shoe and began ruthlessly kicking him. Batman punched The Joker after escaping a goon. Falling to the ground The Joker crawled over to a gun and stood up.

The Batman turned around to see the girl being held a gun point, "Drop the gun!"

"Oh, sure! You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are," The Joker replied sarcastically at the ridiculous request. "Hmm?" The Joker laughed and shot the window behind him. He held the girl out of the window only by her wrist.

"Let her go."

The Joker raised both of his eyebrows, "Very poor choice of words!" His eyes widened as he laughed and let the girl out to fall to her death. The Batman ran out of the room and dived towards her. "Let's go!" He ordered the other goons as they ran out of the pent house.

Emily ran after The Joker who was howling like a hyena. She watched as the people in the pent house moved out of their way. Emily stood next to The Joker as they disappeared into the elevator. The Joker stood there looking amused yet disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry Dent wasn't there," Emily stuttered as she looked at The Joker.

The Joker shook his head, "Don't be." He smiled widely, "We may have found out who the Batman is."

"R-really? Who?"

"Harvey Dent."

The chaos continued. The Joker demanded for Batman to turn himself in. Harvey Dent took the fall, but Batman ended up saving him. He then threatened the entire city. People, in panic, ended up getting onto two different ferries. He expected one of them to blow up from the people, but it didn't happen. No one can rely on anyone else, they have to do everything themselves. He came prepared, but Batman ended up stopping him. The Joker thought he would fall to his death for a brief second, but at the last minute Batman saved him and left him hanging upside down. Though, his ace in the hole was not with a fist fight with Batman, it was with Harvey Dent. Batman ended up killing Harvey Dent and was no on the run. This did not settle well with The Joker, as Batman took all of the blame

He sat in his cell in Arkham Asylum glaring at the ceiling. He needed to get out of here, but where would he go. His eyes lit up as he smirked, his makeup no longer on, as the asylum didn't see it fit for a patient. He sat up as one of the guards approached his cell to take him to his therapy session. He calmly walked out of his cell and allowed the guard to lead him away. He glanced around seeing there weren't that many guards in the area.

He turned around quickly and kicked the guard in the face. Bending down he picked up a gun and shot the guard in the head. Seeing as he was still handcuffed, he grabbed the key and worked it into the key hole, freeing himself. He ran through the asylum and shot anyone that was in his way. He couldn't say he was pleased having to use a gun and end it so quickly, but he couldn't be picky about it now.

Within a matter of seconds he jumped into a stolen doctor's car and sped off. He had one destination in mind. He would show up and scare the crap out of them – maybe – and that would be his hiding place for now.

Emily heard some yelling from downstairs. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed a knife. Quietly, she snuck down the stairs and she froze in her tracks at who was in the door way.

"Ah! Emily, just who I was uh…looking for!" The Joker pushed his way past the few people standing in his way. "How about we live together, hmm?" He slicked back his hair, "Don't worry we can sleep in different beds if that's what worrying you."


End file.
